


It's About Trust

by RubyTuesday5681



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Complete, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Masks, Mild feeder kink, One Shot, POV Third Person Limited, Rating: NC17, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyTuesday5681/pseuds/RubyTuesday5681
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard does all of this for Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's About Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been trying to get someone to write me some schmoopy, mild feeder kink for a while and it hasn’t worked out, so I decided to tackle it myself. I really hope I did the kink justice. There isn’t much of it in fic (at least in the fandoms I’ve been in), but it’s one of my favorite things. 
> 
> With this fic, I have filled my own [bandom-meme prompt](http://bandom-meme.dreamwidth.org/6743.html?thread=317527#cmt317527)

Frank twitches because it tickles, something light and fluffy sliding over his naked calf. It’s gone abruptly and his leg moves to the side involuntarily, seeking after the sensation. He’s momentarily disappointed because he wanted to figure out what it was. He liked the light softness. He stays completely still, taking a deep breath in through his nose, and is rewarded for his control by the feathery softness touching the back of his bare shoulder.

_Feathery softness_. It’s a feather boa, he realizes, a long one. The whole thing is dragged over his shoulder. He can’t help it as he leans his head over trying to feel it on his neck. He hears Gerard chuckle. “You like that,” he says darkly. “I thought you would.” 

Frank thinks about the half-dozen feather boas he knows live in Gerard’s closet and wonders what color this one is. He can tell it’s pretty long as Gerard is dragging it maddeningly slowly. He hopes it’s the black one with the longer silver sparkly pieces in it. He likes that one. He once fucked Gerard while Gerard was wearing only that boa cinched tightly around his neck. Frank feels himself hardening just thinking about it. 

The boa falls away and Frank waits. He knows it’s cliché, but in these scenes with Gerard, the waiting really is the hardest part. Waiting is hard for Frank at the best of times, but at these times it’s like torture. The anticipation of what might come next, not knowing what it might be. He’s sweating, just standing here and thinking about all the possibilities. 

With only his hands tied behind his back, this restraint set-up is pretty mild in comparison with some of the other arrangements that Gee has come up with over the years. What’s crazy-making about it is that Frank can’t completely let go. He needs to hold himself up and he’s expected to stay still and wait. In some ways he prefers it this way, because he still feels like he has some control, since he can move. But he’s learned over their time doing this that there is value in being restrained to the point where he can let go completely and trust that he won’t fall or hurt himself because the restraints will hold. And he doesn’t have to worry about trying not to move, because he _can’t_ move. 

He can move right now, though, and he’s beginning to tremble uncontrollably as he waits. He feels like they’ve already been at this for a long time -- at least a half-hour would be his guess -- but judging from past experiences, he’s probably way off. 

He’s not particularly uncomfortable, but he’s hot and sweaty. He’s drooling, too. He can feel long strings of spittle dribbling down his chin, escaping the ball-gag. He loathed that loss of control when they first started doing this, but he’s used to it now. Frank shakes his head just slightly, attempting to dislodge hairs that are stuck to the gag. He feels sweat drip down his forehead, his blindfold is getting wet. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to relax, taking another deep breath in through his nose. 

Gerard’s arms come around his waist to pull him close, hands spread flat over his belly. Voice deep, he says, “Good boy.” He nuzzles his face into the side of Frank’s neck and whispers in his ear, “Good Frankie.”

Frank shivers. He’s somewhat surprised when he feels Gerard undoing the gag. He cracks his jaw as it slips out and wonders what Gerard’s plan is. Gerard wipes the drool from his chin with a soft cloth. “Are you hungry?” Gerard asks. 

Frank isn’t sure how to answer. This is a new question. Gerard did say he had some new ideas, but Frank wasn’t sure what to expect. He’s fairly certain that he shouldn’t say ‘no’ if Gerard wants him to eat, although Gerard hasn’t actually _said_ that. On the other hand, Frank isn’t hungry, not at all, actually. Gerard had made him dinner before they started the scene - pizza, Frank’s favorite. He always eats too much when it’s pizza. Gerard used goat cheese because he knows how much Frank loves it and it doesn’t upset his stomach as much as other cheeses if he remembers to take his lactase, which Gerard dutifully reminded him of today. Frank wonders if the lactase and the pizza were all part of Gerard’s plan. He’s suddenly certain that they were and he can’t help the grin that spreads across his face as he realizes how much thought Gee has put into this. 

He mulls it over for a few more seconds and then finally answers, “I could eat.” He thinks it’s probably noncommittal enough. While he isn’t hungry, it’s been long enough since they finished eating that the thought of food isn’t nauseating. 

“Open.”

Frank opens his mouth obediently and three semi-sweet chocolate chips land on his tongue. He awaits further instruction, and is pleased when Gerard laughs as he pushes up on Frank’s chin to close his mouth. 

“Good?”

“Mmmmm,” is the only answer Frank gives. 

“Open.” 

The first chips aren’t quite dissolved yet, but Frank opens, chocolate still on his tongue as Gerard adds three more before pushing his mouth closed again. 

Frank sucks on the chips and waits. Gerard runs his hands over Frank’s chest and belly. He’s very close and Frank can feel that Gee is still fully clothed. It’s always irked him that Gee likes to do that. He makes Frank strip right at the start of the scene and does all of this to him while he’s completely naked, but Gee always waits to strip until the last possible moment before fucking him and sometimes not even then. Frank isn’t totally sure why it bothers him so much, but he certainly understands why Gee likes it. 

“Open.” 

Frank obeys, expecting more chocolate chips and is surprised when peanut butter chips land on his tongue this time. He smiles as he sucks on them, and makes contented, yummy sounds. He feels Gerard’s body shake as he chuckles. 

“Yummy?” Gee asks. 

Frank gets half a nod in before Gee says, “Open,” again, and Frank does. It’s peanut butter chips again and Frank wonders if there’s going to be a pattern to what he’s going to get each time.

Gerard pulls away and after a few seconds when the ‘open’ that Frank is expecting doesn’t come, he turns his head. He knows it’s silly. He can’t see anything, turning his head won’t help that. Maybe he’s trying to hear better? He doesn’t know, but he always has that natural inclination to turn his head toward the direction he thinks Gee went. 

He’s startled when he feels the feather boa make its return, wrapping around his neck. Gee is right in front of him. He loses his balance in his surprise and Gerard’s hands settle on his hips, steadying him before he loops the boa around Frank’s neck a few more times. 

“Open.” 

Frank takes a deep breath before he opens his mouth enough for Gerard to drop a handful of chocolate chips into it. There are more than he can count this time. They’ve only just started melting on his tongue when Gerard says, “Open,” again. When Frank does, he adds another handful. 

“What a lovely, lovely picture you make,” Gerard says, teasingly. “All dressed up in feathers for me. So fancy, and so obedient, too. Such a good boy, opening for me so nicely.” 

Frank bites his lip and doesn’t respond, even though he wants to make some kind of snarky comment. Gerard trails his fingertips over Frank’s belly and then down to the tops of his thighs and back up again. 

“Open.” 

More chocolate chips. Frank feels Gerard move away but it’s only a heartbeat before he feels Gee’s mouth on his belly. He litters it with wet, open-mouth kisses. “I fucking love your belly, Frank.” Gerard licks into his navel before following the trail of hair down with his tongue. He stops just above Frank’s dick, though, and licks his way back up. “I love your ink, yes, but that isn’t what I love most about your belly. I love the shape of it. I love the way it feels under my hands and mouth.” Gerard punctuates that statement by making a very large and very painful hickey on the right side of Frank’s belly. Frank thinks it’s probably just on top of the star by his devil swallow. It hurts. It hurts a fucking lot but in the way that is totally good because the semi hard-on that Frank’s been sporting for what feels like hours now is finally starting to fill out. 

Gerard licks over the sore spot for a few seconds before standing up. “Open.” 

This time when Frank opens he gets peanut butter chips. He doesn’t think there’s any pattern and has given up trying to recall what he’s had each time. Gerard has him open again three more times in quick succession until Frank’s mouth is so full of peanut butter chips he prays Gerard doesn’t say open again, or he’s going to have peanut butter drool leaking from the corners of his mouth.

Frank is comfortable with a lot of things. He’s used to drooling around gags and he has no problem with it if he can’t take a whole load of come in one shot, but he is _not_ a messy eater. Not when it comes to actual food. He’s relieved when Gerard doesn’t ask him to open again until he’s swallowed all the peanut butter. 

He’s sucking on a single chocolate chip when Gerard slowly unwinds the boa from around his neck. Frank sometimes wonders if there is any limit to how long Gerard would play with him if he had all the time in the world. There are times when scenes feel fucking interminable to Frank. He will be convinced that it’s been hours and then be shocked after, when Gerard’s wrapped him up in blankets and brought him tea and he looks at the clock to find that only an hour has gone by. It isn’t always that short, but still. Time seems to lose all relative meaning to Frank when he’s like this. When he’s at Gerard’s mercy and determined to do or say whatever Gerard asks, he’s so in the moment that it doesn’t really matter to him how much time is going by. He may still want things to hurry up, but he isn’t stressing over it. He supposes that’s probably kind of the point. That’s probably why Gerard always takes his damn sweet time. 

“Open.”

Frank opens and takes the biggest handful of chocolate chips yet. He’s marveling at the size of the mouthful and isn’t ready for it when he feels the feather boa begin to wrap around his dick. He makes a squeaking noise in startled response and feels his cheeks redden as he hears Gerard try to stifle a laugh. 

After wrapping the boa around Frank’s dick three times, Gerard wraps the rest of it around Frank’s waist and ties it in place there. 

Frank feels silly. 

“Open.” 

Frank sighs long-sufferingly as he obeys. Peanut butter chips this time and Gerard’s lips planting chaste kisses on Frank’s temples before moving to his right ear. Gerard’s tone sends shivers down Frank’s spine as he says, “You have no fucking idea how goddamn beautiful you are, do you?”

Frank feels something unfurl inside of him at those words. He feels like the bottom falls out of his full belly. It isn’t anything Gerard hasn’t said to him before, but it’s the way he says it, in this moment when Frank is already feeling fragile. Right now when he’s at his most vulnerable, Gerard needs him to know that he’s beautiful. 

“Open.” 

Frank takes a shuddery breath that catches in his throat before three chocolate chips land on his tongue. He’s getting tired of this game. He doesn’t want to play anymore. He wants Gerard to hurry up and get on with it and make love to him already. 

He says none of this. 

“Open.” 

Frank opens up to a small handful of peanut butter chips, he thinks five this time. He’s pondering how many as he feels Gerard move around to stand behind him. It’s strange for Frank to think about how in these moments -- when he can’t see and he can’t move, and he’s only supposed to speak if Gee asks him a direct question, and then only if he can’t answer with a nod or a headshake -- in these moments, it’s the tiniest little things that grab Frank’s attention and he tends to fixate on them. Like when Gerard gives him hickeys and Frank tries to figure out where they are in relation to his ink, or right now, trying to discern how many peanut butter chips are in his mouth. 

“Open.”

Frank opens for handful of chocolate chips, maybe seven or eight, and trembles all over as Gerard runs a single fingernail all the way down Frank’s spine, starting at the base of his skull and stopping right at the top of his ass. 

“Open.” 

Frank does not want any more chocolate or peanut butter chips. He’s full and he’s tired of this. 

He opens his mouth. He’s rewarded with a mix of peanut butter and chocolate chips. It’s good. It’s a nice change, but he’s still tiring of the game. 

Gerard’s fingers linger at the top of Frank’s ass. Frank shakes his ass a bit. He wants more attention on his ass and less feeding. Gerard either doesn’t notice it or chooses to ignore it. Frank guesses the latter. 

“Open.” 

Frank wishes he wasn’t blindfolded so that Gerard could see him roll his eyes. He opens his mouth, though, to a mixed handful of chocolate and peanut butter chips. He has the errant thought that he _could_ use his safeword. The thought startles him because it’s incredibly rare for him to even consider that option. 

He shudders as Gerard kisses the back of his neck several times in quick succession. Gerard’s lips are so soft. Frank always notices it more in these moments. “You’re doing so good, Frankie,” Gerard whispers. “Always so fucking good for me. Open.” 

Another mixed handful. Frank is really starting to feel full now. He doesn’t have any idea how long this has gone on or how many chocolate and peanut butter chips he’s eaten. He’s sure he’s going to be uncomfortably full after this is all done. 

“Open.” 

A whine escapes Frank’s throat and he swallows against it before opening his mouth. As Gerard drops a single chocolate chip in he says, “Almost done. Just a few left. Do you think you can do it, baby?”

Frank hesitates for a beat, but then does nod. “Good boy,” Gee says. And Frank is rewarded with a pat on the ass. 

“Open, last time.” 

Frank can’t help the sigh of relief that accompanies it as he opens his mouth this last time. Two chocolate chips and one peanut butter. Frank sucks them down quickly. When Gerard finally puts his hand on Frank’s dick, right over the feathers, Frank’s honestly surprised to realize how hard he still is. He’s expecting Gerard to pull the boa off, but he doesn’t; instead he cinches is tighter around Frank’s dick. It doesn’t hurt or anything, but the sensation is a bit… strange. 

“Hmmm,” Gerard says as he backs away. Frank hears the sounds of fabric pulling over skin and guesses that Gee is finally stripping. “I think I’m going to fuck you just like this.” When Gerard moves back in behind Frank and Frank can finally feel all of Gee’s delicious bare skin against his, Gee murmurs, “Wanna see your white come all over these black feathers.”

Frank smiles, because he was right, it _is_ the black boa. Then what Gee said about fucking him like this sinks in and Frank feels the smile falter. Is Gee going to try to jerk him with the boa on his dick? Or maybe Gee wants him to come untouched? 

Frank forgets to think about it anymore when Gerard carefully unties his hands. They fall to his sides and Frank shakes them out a bit. Gerard takes his left hand and leads him toward the bed, turning him before directing him to lie back. Frank goes along and lets Gerard arrange him how he wants, retying his hands to the headboard once he’s sufficiently satisfied that Frank will be comfortable. Gee even shoves a pillow under Frank’s hips, which makes him grin. 

Frank’s hands are pretty loose. He’s feeling pretty loose overall actually. Somehow after the whole feeding episode, he’s feeling a strange kind of relaxed relief now that he’s finally going to get fucked. 

Gerard pushes Frank’s legs up and out to the side one at a time and uses long lengths of soft rope to carefully tie each leg up - two lengths of rope, one for each leg. The rope loops around under Frank’s knee at one end with the other end attached to the headboard, keeping Frank’s knees raised and spread.

Frank still remembers when they got this bed. At the time, it was only Gerard who could see all the potential of the metal rods in the headboard. Frank hadn’t really understood why Gerard had wanted it so much, but he’d gone along with it. 

Frank understands now. He tests out the restraints and feels pretty okay about them. Gerard has tied him like this before and Frank’s always found it to be incredibly exciting. Something about the fact that he’s held wide open this way, his ass on display for Gerard, unable to close his legs even if he wanted to. And he very decidedly does not want to. 

He feels his ass quiver in anticipation and lets out a nervous high-pitched giggle. He can’t imagine allowing himself to ever be this exposed for anyone else. Somehow, for Gerard, though, it’s okay. It’s more than okay, actually, it’s the best thing ever. He feels his pulse speed up as he hears the tell-tale sound of the top of the lube bottle popping open. He feels Gerard shift and settle himself between Frank’s legs and he hisses at the first press of two cold, slick fingers sliding inside him. 

Gerard leans close as he slowly slides his fingers in and out. He finds Frank’s prostate immediately and Frank sees stars. He gets chills when Gerard starts talking, his voice deep and gravelly, as if he’s just barely holding it together. “Can you imagine how fucking good you look to me right now?” Frank swallows. “All spread out and open for me. Your asshole was fucking quivering while I was getting the lube. I was watching. You want this so much. Want me inside you.” Gerard slides in a third finger and Frank gasps. “Yeah, just like that.” Frank’s ass is putting up almost no resistance now; it feels too goddamn good. “You don’t even fight it. You fucking love it. Love to be filled up for me, by me. Whatever I want to do with you, you take it. You always take it. Such a damn good boy.” Gerard punctuates those last words with a final vicious thrust of his fingers before pulling them out. 

Gerard moves in close. Frank feels the head of Gee’s dick at his hole and he whines, immediately thinking _zebra_. He doesn’t have to say it though, because Gerard’s hands come up to pull off the blindfold. Frank feels silly for thinking Gerard might forget. Gee knows Frank can’t stand being fucked with the blindfold on. He needs to _see_ Gerard when they’re making love. They tried it with the blindfold exactly once only to have Frank crying actual tears and safewording out after less than a minute. 

Frank blinks as his sight returns and grins, amused, when he sees that Gerard is wearing his yellow Party Poison mask. Gerard flings the blindfold away and then pets at Frank’s cheeks. “Baby,” he says tenderly just as he slides inside. 

Frank gasps and groans. It’s so good. How is it always so damn good? Gerard doesn’t wait for Frank to adjust. He starts thrusting immediately and it’s super uncomfortable at first, but Frank loves that feeling of having to adjust on the fly. It’s just this side of painful and it makes Frank so damn hard. Gerard knows all this, of course, which is why he does it. 

Gerard does all of this for Frank. 

Of course Gee does get off on it. But when it comes down to it, even though it doesn’t always make sense to Frank, Frank knows that all of this is for him. It’s for Frank’s benefit, Frank’s pleasure. His needs are always at the forefront of Gerard’s mind when he plans scenes. 

Gerard’s stroke hits Frank’s prostate and as Frank thinks about Gee doing all of this for him, all he can think is that he loves Gerard so goddamn much he’s afraid he might explode with it. 

“Love you,” Frank grunts out, because he has to, because he can’t keep silent anymore. “Love you so damn much.” 

Gerard’s lips come crashing down over Frank’s before he’s ready for it. The kiss is violent in all the ways that Frank needs right now. 

“Love you, too,” Gerard pants out, “So fucking much.” 

Gerard’s hands are everywhere while they fuck, running up and down Frank’s chest and belly, sliding around his waist and ticking his flank and armpits. When Gee’s hands slide back down, he slips a finger in under the still present black boa and whispers, “So damn pretty, Frankie. So pretty for me.” 

Frank laughs. He still feels silly, but he doesn’t care anymore. He clenches his ass around Gee’s cock and is rewarded with a gasp as Gee throws his head back, putting his gorgeous long neck on display for Frank. 

“You’re so fucking pretty, Gee.” Frank grunts, “Wanna see you.” He knows Gerard loves fucking him with the mask on, but he needs to see Gee’s face. “Wanna see your face when I come.” 

Gerard doesn’t take off the mask right away, but he increases the speed of his thrusts, shifting and changing the angle so he’s hitting Frank’s prostate each time. “I’m not going to touch you, Frankie.” Frank nods. “You’re going to come without it, all over those pretty feathers.” 

Gerard’s thrusts are brutal now, punishing, and Frank knows he’s going to be sore tomorrow, and probably the next day too. Gerard starts rambling more, a good sign that he’s close to coming and Frank will get to see his face soon. “Look at you, Frankie,” he says, his hands on Frank’s belly again. “Art all over you, but it wouldn’t matter if you were bare, you’re so damn gorgeous.” Gerard grips the underside of Frank’s thighs, changing up his angle one last time for maximum depth. “Fucking love you, Frankie. Love fucking you, you’re so damn good. So tight and hot and always take it like such a fucking champ. Always so fucking perfect for me, such a pretty, perfect fuck.” Gerard trails off, panting now. His skin is flushed and slick with sweat and he finally reaches back to pull off the mask. He tosses it to the side and all it takes is one look. 

One look at Gerard’s face and into his beautiful eyes and Frank’s seizing up, all his muscles clenching and then he comes so damn hard his vision whites out. His orgasm overtakes him as Gerard milks him through it, stroking him right over the damn boa and making a sticky mess in the feathers. Gee’s still hitting his prostate on every stroke and it’s so good, but soon it’s too much and Frank starts to whine. It’s another three painfully long seconds before Gee finally comes. He groans and squeezes his eyes shut as he spills all his spunk deep inside of Frank. Gee’s orgasm goes on and on and Frank does his best to keep clenching around him through all the aftershocks. 

Gee doesn’t pull out right away. Instead, he takes the time to untie Frank’s legs first. Frank immediately wraps them around Gerard’s waist and pulls him close with them. Then, once Gee’s got his hands free, he pulls him close with his arms, too, and revels in the feeling of being completely intertwined. 

“How is that so good?” Gee mumbles while nuzzling his face into Frank’s neck. “How is it always so damn good?”

Frank doesn’t say anything right away. He figures it’s a rhetorical question and their scene is basically over, so he isn’t obligated to respond, but he ponders it anyway while Gerard slowly pulls out before untying the filthy feather boa from Frank’s now very sensitive dick. 

They lie together quietly for a few moments of Gee peppering Frank’s face with kisses until Frank giggles. Gerard says, “Love you,” as he gets up. Frank lies still for a few more seconds but eventually has to get up because he has a mess escaping his ass. 

Frank loves how he always feels after these scenes. Even while he’s in the bathroom getting cleaned up, he feels warm and fuzzy inside and sort of like he might be glowing on the outside, too. He’s sore and his belly is full. He doesn’t even notice it until he comes out of the bathroom and marvels at the fact that after everything else, he’d forgotten about how much he’d eaten… been fed… whatever. But yeah, he is full. It isn’t as uncomfortable as he had feared, though. 

Frank sits on the chair in their room, wrapped up in blankets and drinking the glass of water that Gee got for him and relaxes while Gerard fixes the bed. “How many of those peanut butter and chocolate chips did I eat? It was like a whole big bag of each kind, right?”

Gerard stops pulling at the blankets and looks at Frank strangely. “Is that what it felt like?”

Frank nods. “Yeah, at least that many, maybe more.” 

“Huh.” Gerard finishes pulling the blankets up and arranges the pillows before beckoning for Frank to come get in bed with him. “It was maybe about a third of a bag of each kind,” Gerard says as he arranges himself in bed, spooned up behind Frank. 

“Wow,” is all Frank says in reply to that information. It had felt like so much more to him, but that certainly explains why he isn’t overly full.

“Had you planned to give me more?” Frank is curious.

“No. You ate about what I thought you would.” 

Oh, Frank thinks. Of course. Because Gerard _knows_ him so well. Of course Gee would know how much Frank could eat without feeling sick. And even though Frank thought about it, he didn’t use his safeword because somehow he _knew_ that Gerard wouldn’t give him more than he could handle. Because he trusts Gerard completely. Of course Frank knows that, after all this time. Of course.

“Of course!” Frank exclaims. 

Gerard jerks like maybe he was falling asleep. “Hmmm?” He yawns. 

“That’s why it’s so good.”

“What is why what’s so good?”

“Our scenes,” Frank explains. “Our scenes and the sex are so good because of trust. That’s what it’s really about.”

“Well… yes,” Gerard says, slowly.

“Don’t patronize, I just got this. I never did this before you, you know?”

Gerard pulls Frank closer. “I know. I’m not patronizing you.” 

“You’re the only person I trust enough to do scenes like this with,” Frank goes on. “And I trust you completely and I know that you know me well enough that you won’t overdo anything. _And_ I know that if I use my safeword you’ll stop.” 

Gerard kisses the back of Frank’s neck. “And I trust you completely, also. It goes both ways. It has to.” Gerard runs his fingers through Frank’s hair. “I trust you to use your safeword if you need to. I trust that you know me well enough to know that I won’t be upset if you do.”

Frank nods. “Of course.” It all seems so obvious now, but Frank’s never thought about it in these terms before. 

“Do you want to know another reason why it’s so good?”

Frank snuggles back into Gerard’s embrace feeling perfectly content. “Sure.” 

“Love.” 

Frank can’t help but laugh. “Well, yeah.” 

“Don’t patronize me, Frank,” Gerard says, deadpan. 

Frank giggles more and laughs out loud when Gerard mutters, “Fucker,” and starts tickling him. 

“Fucker, I fucking love you, fucker,” Frank giggles and Gee tickles him harder and Frank feels so damn happy he thinks he could cry.


End file.
